It's Gonna be Okay
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: Skittery gives up his freedom to save Tumbler. (Entry for the "Newsies Pape Selling Competiton")


**A/N: Written for the "Newsies Pape Selling Competition".**

 **Movie Version**

 **Task: #2- Write about a time when a newsie was forced to let go of their freedom for something or someone.**

 **Prompts used: (Object) Chains, and (Sound) Shouting.**

 **Word Count: 1,269**

* * *

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. Today had actually been going well, for once! Nothing was supposed to be like this!_

That's what Skittery thought to himself over and over again as he cowered behind a stack of crates, watching as poor little Tumbler was being dragged away by the butcher he had been trying to sell papes to a moment before. The horrid man had accused the young boy of trying to steal his goods and was storming off to go get Snyder and the Scabs. Skittery trembled and cursed to himself silently, wondering what he should do. He couldn't just watch as Tumbler was taken to that horrible place. Taking a shaky breath, Skittery got out from behind the crates and ran up to the rough-around-the-edges man, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking on it.

"Hey mista, put the boy down!" Skittery shouted, kicking the man's ankles and trying desperately to make the man let go of Tumbler. The man snarled and, still holding onto Tumbler, whirled around and grabbed Skittery by the back of the shirt. The older newsie met the younger's terrified gaze and smiled grimly at him before turning back to the man as best as he could, twisting in his grip and growling softly under his breath.

"He didn't do nothin'! It was me, sir! I asked 'im to steal somethin' for me, I swear, he's innocent!" Skittery blurted on the spot. Tumbler gasped and started to protest, but a sharp glare from Skittery told him to shut up. The butcher looked back and forth between the two boys, one whom he was holding by the arm and the other holding by the collar. Tumbler was whimpering and sniffling, rubbing under his nose and looking at Skittery with wide eyes.

"Get, kid, an' don't let me see you 'round here again!" the butcher finally barked, letting go of Tumbler and kicking him square in the back, sending him sprawling against the bloodstained floor of the Butcher Shop. Tumbler started sobbing and got to his feet, rushing over to Skittery and trying to wrap his arms around his waist, but the butcher kicked him away again. Panicking slightly, Skittery gestured with his head for Tumbler to go, and watched with relieved eyes as the little boy got the message and ran out the door into the busy street.

"Snyda will hear about this, ya worthless piece of street scum," the butcher shouted in Skittery's face, spraying him with spit and bits of chewing tobacco. Skittery swallowed back the bile in his throat and bowed his head, allowing himself to be dragged out of the shop and into the streets, trying to scramble to his feet and keep up with the man. Skittery shook slightly as he heard the butcher shouting for someone to get Snyder, saying that he caught another street rat stealing from his shop.

 _Stupid, lying, evil man, we wasn't stealing nothing._ Skittery seethed with anger at the injustice of it all, but he knew if he said anything no one would believe him. He was just a kid in their eyes, even thought he was eighteen. He lived on the streets and that's all they cared about. At least Tumbler was safe for now, free for now... Skittery yelped as someone else grabbed him by the hair and yanked him away from the butcher. His blood ran cold as he opened his eyes and saw none other than Snyder, staring at him with his cold, greedy eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. I'll make sure this boy is properly rehabilitated. When he leaves my care, he will never steal again," Snyder lied smoothly, smiling at the butcher with perfect white teeth. The bearded man nodded and grunted before turning back, wiping the hand he'd used to drag Skittery on his apron as if it were contaminated. Skittery looked up at Snyder with watery eyes as the man twisted his hair, threatening to pull it out. Snyder wagged his finger at Skittery and tsked, smirking slightly.

"Well, look what we have here, one of the little newsie boys. It's such a shame that you turned to stealing... You really do need to be taught a lesson," Snyder said with a chuckled, turning sharply on his heels and dragging Skittery away to the refuge, away from his freedom, away from the Newsies Lodging House, away from Tumbler...

* * *

"I'm shore he's here! The mean man was gonna take me ta Snyda!" Tumbler said in a harsh whisper to Jack, dragging him towards the refuge. Night had fallen, and all of the newsies had been looking for Skittery since they were done selling papers. The Refuge had been the only place they hadn't checked, but none of the boys wanted to accept that Skittery was in there. In the end, only Jack would accompany Tumbler to the building that haunted his dreams every night. The two of them clambered up the fire escape as quickly and quietly as possible, peering through the window.

"Skitts! Skitts, you in there?" Tumbler called through the window. Jack hissed and smacked Tumbler in the back of head, and both boys froze as they heard a loud creak. Tumbler let out a small gasp as the boy occupying the bed closest to the window shifted slightly to face them, smiling dryly. It was Skittery. His shirt had been taken away, leaving him bare chested. A trail of tried blood lead from his nose down to his chin and his left eye was surrounded by purple. Skittery was chained to the bed with a pair of handcuffs so tightly that his wrists were being rubbed raw. But, worst of all were the numerous welts and cuts on his back, from Snyder's belt or whip Jack couldn't be sure. It was so bad that chunks of Skitts' back looked like it was gone.

"W-What are ya doin' here? It ain't safe!" Skittery said in a hushed tone, his eyes tired as he sat up as best as he could with his hands cuffed to the bed. The two boys at the window remain silent. Tumbler was muffling sobs and Jack was staring at Skittery's marred back with dead eyes. "Ya need to go! Seriously! If Snyda finds you, you'll be in here wit' me!" Skittery hissed, looking around wildly before turning back to Jack and Tumbler, his eyes pleading.

"We'll go Skitts, but we're gonna come back for ya, a'ight? Newsies honor," Jack said quietly. Skittery blinked back tears and nodded to Jack before turning to Tumbler and trying to give him a smile.

"Try to stay outta trouble kid, okay? I'll be outta here soon enough. I'll get my freedom back," Skittery murmured. Tumbler nodded and sniffed before making his way down the fire escape. Skittery bowed his head and hid his eyes behind his hair as Jack glared at him, gripping the bars on the windows so tightly his knuckles were white. Jack's expression softened slightly though upon seeing the tears slowly making their way down Skittery's face and dripping onto the mattress below.

"We'll get'cha out, I promise. We ain't leavin' you here, Skitts. Alright?" Jack said, trying his best to sound comforting. Skittery gave Jack a watery smile before burying his face in the mattress below him, shuddering violently as he tried not to sob. Jack glanced at the young man one last time before going back down the fire escape, desperately trying to come up with a plan to rescue his friend and give him back his freedom.

"It's gonna be okay Skitts, I promise..."


End file.
